User talk:E-114
^ Click that button now! {| style="background:#c0c0c0;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | E-114's Talk Page Hi, E-114! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Landhopper image.jpg page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Speeddasher (Talk) 23:36, 1 June 2009 Can I be unblocked? I didn't do anything. My IP address is different. Mine starts with 75, his starts with 71. Can I be removed from my "All Eternity" block? I didn't do anything, so can I be unblocked? --E-114:Don't Blink! 16:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a rollback! 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 12:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Cool! --E-114:Don't Blink! 12:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Here is your card! Remember how you said you wanted a Lord Fishstick Christmas card? I'll try to upload it to your talk as soon as possible. -I made your Christmas card. Here is your card! (Seriously!) I have your Lord Fishstick card and here it is, looking bold! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cool!!!!! --E-114:Don't Blink! 20:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Comment on My Blog Post You said ''Stallord, correct? That doofus Private Messaged me as well. It was his first, and so far, only one. ---- *I recall his (deleted) message. I will paraphrase it, except I will do it cleanly and in a civalized manner: "Well, I was unable to comment on your page due to {human reproduction cliche}, so I am messaging you here. Could you please loan me money for gasoline? I need to refuel my car. I promise I won't spend it on young children's underwear!" To which, I replied: Considering the level of immaturity and sheer stupidity that was in your fail-ridden message, I think that any money I loan you SHOULD fund underpants. You obviously need a lot of them, since your behavior suggests that you go through multiple pairs a day. Your spam and channel does not have any effect on me. I suggest that you take your pacifier out of your mouth and use your channel and computer for something useful. Babies like you seem to think they are all bad-to-the-bone and UBER-1337 because they spit out a few curse words. make a few sex cliches, create a few taboo-laden videos, and rake in Lulz at the expense of the innocent masses. Well, I have news for you. That sort of thing doesn't work on me. People attack me on a weekly basis because of my religion (I'm one of those Christ folks), so I am used to idiots like you. Now, I don't know if your perverted little mind can comprehend this, but I reccomend that you get a hobby, get a website, and get a LIFE. I usually go around saying that I don't have a life, but in the face of trolls and imbeciles, I begin to feel as if I actually have a purpose. Also, try and enjoy some more sophisticated Internet memes, such as Weegee. You seem to love those cliched rape jokes and "messages to the children". However, you have never tasted real Internet culture. Try looking up something that is actually funny, such as Weegee, Hotel Mario, King Harkinan (AKA Mah Boi and Dinner), or something that requires intelligence to view. Make sure that the YTP of your choice doesn't contain reproduction, since you obviously get enough of that daily. If you want to get anywhere in life, get it through your sick conscience that making others miserable will NOT get you a salary to live by. You are cliched, boring, lame, annoying, useless, and counterproductive. You clearly have nothing else to do if you spend your days talking about sex on YouTube. Whoop-de-do, you're so 1337 because you swear and talk about rape until the break of day! The Web is a realm of free speech. Only here can you find Nazis, extremists, terrorists, and nutjobs at every corner. The Internet emboldens trolls. I bet if you came to my door and said these things to my face, you'd be frightened. I am not a threat, I am not muscular, and I can't physically fight. However, I can sure as heck scream, and my grandfather, who lives next door, has a gun or three. Before you whip out the 1337 southern-gun-toting-hick-inbreeding jokes, save your bandwidth. Try saying something worth my time. Do you attack others for the Lulz, perhaps? If so, I guess bullying on the school playground got old. Attached is an Internet meme that is both comical and clean. Maybe you can brush aside your perverted preferences long enough to get a chuckle at something that requires a bit of an IQ. Let's hope you outgrow this. -TurtleShroom To block imbeciles, go to their user page, and under their profile image, look for BLOCK USER. They are then barred from ever commenting or approaching you again. Those idiots are nothing. Just block them. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 23:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Good story! but needs some work. I like your story The Journey into Darkness but there are some problems.I really really do Like it but it lacks alot I mean alot of description.Take other storys for exsample usualy it would have been around 4 long chapters before they made it too the Cat Arch.theres just not enough desciption but you can fix it.If you dont mind I could help make it a bit better and maby write some more desciption.Well thats all I wanted to say good luck! ZoneKiller, Attacks, and What-Not. My good friend, ZoneKiller recently opened up to me and has explained everything (see Explorer's talk page). He wanted to say the following: Now, I happen to believe him. If you truly believe it is ZK, take a photograph of the attack and post it here, censoring any and all swear words. ZK asserts it wasn't him, and given how much he has told me about his crusade, I believe it. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Weird. There was some weirdo saying weird things on my YouTube, and I thought was him. I deleted them. I guess it was the average troll. --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 21:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Better Images: Please see "File:Knicicle.PNG" and the new "File:Rin.PNG" - they look awesome. The Knicicle version went slightly cartoon-ee, but it's still better. What I'm proud off is the new Rin image - look at it, it's beautiful! If you got any other images, let me know ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lovely Cake... Thanks and thanks for the cake! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fixing Gallery Done, you had to remove the "thumb" tag and you did instead of . -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC)